Unique Monster (XC1)
, a Unique Monster]] Unique Monsters are enemies in Xenoblade Chronicles that have higher stats and potentially unique skills — similar to minibosses or Superbosses in other games. Unique Monsters have unique names and there is only one of each of these monsters in the world. There are 157 Unique Monsters, the only ones giving Affinity Coins when defeated. Five of them are Superbosses, and eight of them are Quest Exclusive. When a Unique Monster is slain for the first time in a given playthrough, each character of the entire party will earn an Affinity Coin. Slaying the same monster again will not give additional Affinity Coins. However, in New Game +, the Affinity Coin is carried over, and one can slay the same Unique Monster in the New Game + playthrough for an additional Coin. The team can then earn a total of 157 Affinity Coins per playthrough by defeating every Unique Monster. All Unique Monsters have a special frame when looking at them. Story event Bosses will also have their own special frame, but are not considered Unique Monsters since they do not drop Affinity Coins. All Unique Monsters drop a gold chest when slain, with the exception of the quest-exclusive Conflagrant Raxeal, which drops a silver chest. If the party slays a Unique Monster that is not quest-exclusive, there is a chance for it to respawn upon revisiting the area. Most enemies can be summoned on demand by saving the game in their vicinity and then reloading the game, but it is not guaranteed that they will respawn every time. Unique Monsters are usually sight enemies, although there are exceptions. Some only appear at certain times or during certain weather. For example, the Armoured Rockwell appears only in rain. Some Unique Monsters spawn only after accepting a certain quest (quest-exclusive Unique Monsters). A specific music, "You Will Know Our Names", is associated to a battle against an Unique Monster (except against Frenzied Bana). Some Unique Monsters are missable, particularly the eight quest exclusive ones. List of Unique Monsters Enemies marked with an * designate them as post Mechonis Core enemies. Maps PrisonIslandUM.png CentralFactoryUM.png See also * Colony 9 Unique Monsters * Tephra Cave Unique Monsters * Bionis' Leg Unique Monsters * Colony 6 Unique Monsters * Ether Mines Unique Monsters * Satorl Marsh Unique Monsters * Bionis' Interior Unique Monsters * Makna Forest Unique Monsters * Frontier Village Unique Monsters * Eryth Sea Unique Monsters * High Entia Tomb Unique Monsters * Prison Island Unique Monsters * Valak Mountain Unique Monsters * Sword Valley Unique Monsters * Galahad Fortress Unique Monsters * Fallen Arm Unique Monsters * Mechonis Field Unique Monsters * Central Factory Unique Monsters * Agniratha Unique Monsters Notes Advanced Books can be dropped by Unique Monsters with level 45 and more, except the 11 Unique Monsters in Sword Valley and Galahad Fortress as well as the 3 quest-exclusive enemies Conflagrant Raxael, Unreliable Rezno and Brutal Gravar. External Links * Maps of Unique Monsters' locations Category:Unique Monsters Category:Enemies